


Wildling

by Joan963z



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, First Time, M Preg, M/M, Sentinel AU, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: Sentinel AU. Jim has not been able to find a Guide in the city meets. He must go on the hunt for a Wildling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.

Wildling

Prolog 

A Wildling is an unregistered potential guide that lives in a rural area.

All potential Guides are empathic hermaphrodites, who refer to themselves as male.They are born with a relativly small penis and a vagina and are capable of either fathering a child or carrying a pregnancy to term. Except for their sex organs they appear to have the build of an average human male, their body hair is like that of a human female. They are the natural mates for Sentinels, who choose their Guides based on the scent of the Hermaphrodite’s pheromones. When a Sentinel finds a compatible guide both’s drive to bond will quicken. A Sentinel can quicken by scent or touch. A compatible Guide will quicken at the Sentinel’s touch. Not all Sentinels are attracted to all of the potential guides, attraction varies. A few have difficulty finding a compatible Guide. Jim Ellison is one of those few.

Chapter 1

It was Monday morning and Jim was not a happy Sentinel. He walked to his desk with coffee in hand, but before he could sit down Captain Banks called.

“Ellison, my office NOW!”

The Captain watched as Ellison made his way slowly through the bull pen. He was definitely showing the strain of being without a Guide. The tall strong: ‘I’m coming you better step aside’ demeanor of the proud Alpha Sentinel had faded. To look at him now you wouldn't know he was a Sentinel 

“Since you're here and not on bonding leave,” the Captain said when Jim entered his office, “I take it you haven't found a Guide. I'm sorry Jim I have to take you off street duty. I've given you all the time I can. It's the law.

“Captain, please, I am trying. I drove all the way to Sacramento, but the Guides are like all the others. They just don't smell right.

“My hands are tied, Jim. I can't give you any more time. Have you considered finding a Wildling guide?”

“You mean hunt not find. There's a reason why Sentinels don't hunt Wildlings. They need to be left alone to marry other Wildlings and have babies for future generations of Guides.” Jim told him. “If a Wildling wanted to bond with a Sentinel he’d come into the city and train to be a Guide. I want a Guide that wants me, not a forced bond with an untrained Guide.”

“It’s perfectly legal and you know it,” the Captain said. “For Sentinels and Guides alike it’s bond or die. Go to the Bureau and get a ‘Sanction to Bond with a Wildling’. You’ve been going to meets for six months, I know you’ve been to at least nine, and I’ve had to remove you from street duty. They’ll give you the Sanction.”

“It’s twelve,” Jim said.

“What?”

“Twelve, I’ve been to twelve meets in the last six months.”

“Which just proves my point,” the Captain said. “Jim, you may not see it, but I can, in a month you won’t be suitable for desk duty. I’m sending my report to The Bureau. Go there now and get a Sanction. That’s an order.”

Jim scowled. There was no use arguing. He needed a Guide and he needed one soon. “Okay Captain,” he sighed, “I’m on my way.”

@@@@@@@@

One day later -

***

Jim pulled into the supermarket parking lot. The Sentinel that issued his ‘Sanction to Bond with a Wildling’ had given him a tip about this town. He told him to bring a backpack and a sleeping bag. The town was full of Wildlings, but there wasn’t a motel and they were unlikely to be helpful in his hunt. Jim thought that the Supermarket would be a good place to start. Everyone had to eat and maybe he’d get lucky.

He walked around the store and found an aisle with two Wildlings. He walked past the first one and sniffed. He had a very interesting and appealing scent but he was an older Wildling that had already bonded. Then he sniffed at the second one. The scent was slightly different than the city hermaphrodites, interesting, but he still didn’t feel any quickening of his need to bond so he walked away.

When the Sentinel sniffed Nao’s friend Gill and walked away Nao knew the Sentinel was a hunter. Everyone in town was aware there were Sentinels that found it difficult or impossible to find a Guide at the City meets. They went on the hunt for a compatible Guide, a Guide with a different scent and a compatible personality. Nao knew by instinct his son was at risk of being chosen. He sent a telepathic message to Blair, There’s a Hunter, Run.

I’m safe in the house. Blair sent back.

Nao sent a telepathic message to Gill, stall him, and he quietly left the store. He needed to force Blair to go into hiding until the Sentinel left town.

“Hay” Gill yelled as he ran down the aisle and stepped in front of Jim to block his way. “You can’t just come into our town and start hunting us. It’s illegal.”

“No,” Jim said, “It’s not.” He had no intention of getting into an argument with a Wildling so he turned away and saw the half full shopping cart had been abandoned. It took him a split second to realize the Wildling was trying to stall him.

Jim ran out to the parking lot just in time to see the older Wildling drive away. He turned up his dials to pattern the sound of the Wildling’s car engine and read the plate number. He ran to his truck and pulled out of the parking lot. The older Wildling had the most interesting scent he had ever come across. It made sense that he may have an unbonded family member. There was no traffic in the small town so Jim didn’t have a problem following the sound of the engine.

***

Gill hurried to the front of the store. “Bob, I need to use your phone.”

“You know better than that,” the store manager said with a scoff and went back to work.

“Come on, Bob, I have to call the Sheriff.”

Bob turned and scanned the store. He noticed the two abandoned shopping carts. “Is someone hurt?” he asked.

“There’s a Sentinel on the hunt.” Gill said. “He’s going after Nao's son Blair. I’m lucky he didn’t take me.”

“Does he have a Sanction?”

“I don’t know, but the Sheriff will be able to demand to see it if he does.” Gill waited but Bob just stared at him. “Come on Bob, what would you do if it was your son facing a forced bond?”

That got Bob off the fence, ”I’ll call the Sheriff myself,” he said. “Customers aren’t allowed to use the phone, no exceptions.”

@@@@@@@@

Blair sighed. He was looking for a bond mate and trying to connect on social media. He found one that was interesting but he lived in western Massachusetts, three thousand miles away. It wasn’t worth the time or money to go all that way to meet someone that may not work out. Besides he was hoping to find a Wildling that lived in a warmer climate. He’d had it with snowy winters. He needed to find a hermaphrodite mate in the next two years. He had some time, but time went by quickly. He didn’t want to rush into a bond with just anyone. He was well aware of his race’s need to bond or die, but he wasn’t about to settle, not yet. He wanted someone who had compatible interests and who wanted a family.

Compatible personality was a big issue. Blair liked to travel. He had a Doctorate in Anthropology and a Masters in Archeology. He enjoyed working in his field. Wildlings were nesters. They mated for life and, except for a vacation every few years, lived in small towns with a close knit group of friends and family. The more adventuresome Wildlings made their way to cities and trained to become bond mates and Guides to Sentinels. Blair didn’t want either lifestyle, he was hoping to find a job in his field, perhaps with a university, there were several in warm climates. If he bonded with a Sentinel the Sentinel would be his job. There would be no room or time for anything else. But the most scary thing about bonding with a Sentinel is that he wouldn’t ~want~ to do anything else. He’d lose himself, become homogenized with the Sentinel’s personality. That’s what a bond did. The elders told him a bond with a Sentinel brought balance to both lives and without balance you die. Blair didn’t see it that way. To him a bond with a Sentinel should be called personality murder by psychic osmosis. 

Nao, the parent that carried Blair to term, burst into his bedroom. “You’ve got to get out of here!” he said, breathless and frantic. “There’s an Alpha Sentinel on the hunt in town.”

“Calm down Nao,” Blair said turning back to his computer, “This town is full of unbonded Wildlings. It’ll take him ten minutes tops to find a Guide. I’ll be safe as long as I stay in the house.”

“Blair, I saw him at the market. He walked up to Gill, sniffed him and walked away. He’s a hunter and he won’t stop until he finds a compatible bond mate and he’s already passed up Gill.” Nao pulled Blair’s go bag out from under the bed and shoved it into Blair’s arms.” Go! Now!. Follow the plan.”

The doorbell rang several times.

“Oh shit!” Blair said, “He followed you.” Blair opened his window and took off the screen. He hooked his fire exit ladder out his bedroom window. He dropped his backpack out and climbed down. When he got to the bottom of the ladder he hooked his backpack on one arm and ran across his back yard into the forest. He needed to put as much time and distance between him and the Sentinel as possible. He knew Nao would stall him as long as he could. 

@@@@@@@@

The sound of the car engine shut off. The driver had gotten to his destination. Jim turned the corner and found himself on a short dead end street. He was at the edge of town, the street ended and the forest began. He couldn’t see the car the elder wildling had been driving so he would have to search the street for the right house. He walked house to house sniffing the front doors and searching for the older wildlings scent. When he finished one side of the street he crossed over to the other side and was halfway up the street when he found the house he was looking for. He rang the bell several times and waited. There was no answer so he banged on the door.

Nao called down, “be with you in a moment.”

Jim banged again, “ Sentinel Detective Ellison, Cascade Police Department,” he called.

Nao hid the screen and the ladder under the bed and closed the window. There was no sign of his son in the back yard; he had made it safely into the Woods. Nao started down the stairs slowly and noisily wanting the Sentinel to hear him coming. He opened the door a crack and smiled. “Can I help you Sentinel,” he asked.

Jim took a deep breath of the air that was coming through the narrowly opened door, it was ambrosia. He took out his detective badge and showed it to the Wildling.

“What's this about?” Nao asked

“I hold a ‘Sanction to Bond with a Wildling’,” Jim said, “I'd like to come into your home. I’ve picked up the scent of a compatible guide inside.”

“I assure you Detective I'm the only one in the house. There is no one here for you to bond with.”

“The Sanction gives me the right to search” Jim said, “I don’t want to force the issue, please let me in.”

“You say you have a Sanction,” Nao said, “but I haven't seen it. Where is it?

Jim pulled out his paperwork and showed it to the Wildling just as the Sheriff's vehicle pulled up to the curb.

“Is there a problem here?” the sheriff asked as he walked up to the house.

“No problem,” Jim said taking out his detective badge again and showing it to the Sheriff. “I have a ‘Sanction to Bond with a Wildling’. I’ve picked up a compatible scent. It’s my right to go into the home to search.

“Well,” the Sheriff said, “you may be within your rights, you may not. Let me see the paperwork.”

Nao handed over the Sanction and the Sheriff read it. “I’ll called The Bureau and make sure this isn't counterfeit. If everything's in order we'll come back here and you can search Nao's house. How does that sound?”

“What do you mean come back?” Jim asked.

“I have to take you to the station to make the call,” the Sheriff said.

Jim pulled out a cell phone I have a phone right here.

The sheriff looked at the cell phone, “Yep, you sure do.” he said. “Why don't you go ahead and make the call?”

Jim looked at his phone and scowled, “There’s no signal.”

“That's correct, Detective. We don't have cell phone service up here. That's why I need to take you back to the station to make that call. Please come with me, nice and friendly, so we can make sure your paperwork is in order.

“I’m a police detective, Sheriff, I know my rights,” Jim said. “I’ve pick up a compatible guide scent and I need to Bond. Unless you want a very pissed off Sentinel in your town you’ll stop trying to stall me and let me locate my Guide. If you stand in my way I ~will~ press charges for interfering with my right to bond.”

The Sheriff folded up the Sanction and handed it back to Jim. “Let him in Nao,” he said with a resigned sigh.

Nao opened the door and stood aside. He sent a telepathic message to his son. ‘The Sentinel has your scent, run.”

Jim walked into the house and looked around. He turned up his hearing and listened for another heartbeat, but all he heard was the elder Wildling’s, the Sheriff’s, and his own. He saw a family picture on the wall and walked over to it. The boy in the photo was about twelve years old, a cute kid, but one with the promise of becoming a very pleasant looking adult. He turned around and his eye was caught by another photo. This one looked like a high school graduation picture. He had been right the young man in the photo was very attractive with a head full of long curly hair. Jim longed to run his hands through it. “How old is he? Jim asked.

“I have to let you into my home,” Nao said, “I don’t have to answer your questions.” He walked into the kitchen.

Jim climbed the stairs and found the young Wildling’s room quickly. He noticed immediately there was no screen on one of the windows. He went to the window, turned up his sight dial and scanned the edge of the back yard where the woods began. There were two freshly broken leaves where someone had entered the woods. Jim walked over to the clothes hamper and dug around until he found a sock. He held the sock to his face and breathed in deeply, savoring the scent and committing it to memory. He dropped the sock back in the hamper and left the room. He would have liked to keep it, but it was illegal to take anything from the house without permission and Jim knew he would not get permission from the Wildling called Nao.

Jim went down the stairs and called into the kitchen that he was leaving.

When he stepped out the front door the Sheriff was waiting. “I have to search you Sentinel.”

Jim sighed. He turned and put his hands against the wall. He took a step back and spread his legs for the search. “I know the law, Sheriff,” he said. I didn’t take anything.”

“It’s not personal, Sentinel,” the sheriff said when he had finished searching Jim. “I’m just doing my job.”

Jim knew he would have been arrested and charged with theft if he had taken anything from the home. He had to admire the Sheriff, he was protecting his people. He knew that if the circumstances were reversed he would be doing the same thing. “Am I free to go?”

“Are you leaving town?” The sheriff asked.

“Depends,” Jim said, “Are those woods part of the town?” Jim walked up the street to his truck and took out his backpack and his rifle.

The Sheriff followed him up the street. “You don’t need that rifle.” the Sheriff said. “If you find him he won't resist.”

“I’m afraid I do.” Jim told him. “There’s a Mountain Lion that’s marked it’s territory around the edge of the forest within the last twentyfour hours. I can smell it. My guide’s in danger.”

“Your Guide?” the Sheriff asked. “Listen to yourself. You’ve never even met him. He’s running. He doesn’t want to bond with a Sentinel.”

“It’s too late for me to walk away,” Jim said, “I’ve quickened on his scent.”

The sheriff sighed. He knew what that meant, the Sentinel wouldn’t give up the hunt. “I can’t let you go through any ones back yard,” the sheriff told him, “private property.”

“Not a problem Sheriff,” Jim said as he pulled the backpack on. “I’ll go through the woods at the end of the street and circle around until I pick up the trail.”

@@@@@@

Blair came to an old stand of trees. The canopy blocked out the sun so there was little growth on the ground. He began running around the trees in a figure eight pattern. Then he laid several false scent trails before heading for a brook about a twenty minute hike away. When he got to the brook he sat on the bank and removed his sneakers and socks and then he waded into the icy cold water. This was not his favorite thing to do, cold water and a rocky stream bed hurt, but he could not depend on the false trails he left doing more than slowing down the Sentinel. He crossed the brook and left another false trail and then he came back and got into the water. He walked down stream until his feet began to go numb then he got out and laid another false trail. When his feet recovered he got back into the brook and continued downstream. When he came to a rock outcropping he pulled himself out of the water. He took a clean shirt out of his backpack, dipped it into the stream, and washed his scent off the rock. He put his socks and sneakers back on his air dried feet and walked on the rock until he was forced back into the forest. From there it was a straight shot to his destination, an old Forest Ranger’s tower. He knew there was a very good chance he had lost the Sentinel along the brook. Now it was a waiting game. The Sentinel would return to his home to wait for him, but he didn’t know there were enough supplies in the tower for a month. If the Sentinel gave up before that, then Nao would send a telepathic message that it was safe to come home.

@@@@@@

Jim easley found the Wildling’s trail. He thought he was making good time until he came to an area where the scent lost direction. He had no choice but to search for the trail in ever widening circles. He picked up a trail and followed it for about a tenth of a mile when it abruptly stopped. It took him a few minutes of trying to pick up the trail again before he realized the wildling had left a false trail. He had no choice but to backtrack and pick up the correct trail. The second trial he picked up also ended abruptly. This time he didn’t waste a lot of time trying to find where he had lost the scent, he jogged back and picked up a third trail. This one ended at a brook. Jim could see a place where the wildling sat down, most likely to remove his shoes and socks. Jim was wearing waterproof hiking boots so he crossed the stream and followed yet another false trail.

Jim wasn’t sure whether he was getting majorly pissed off or falling in love. Maybe both. He walked along the bank scanning both sides of the stream. The going was slower than he wanted but he couldn’t risk missing the wildling’s trail. He continued scanning both banks until he came to the rock outcrop. He knew instinctively that it would be a good place to throw him off the trail. He looked closely at the rock and could see a difference in the pattern of dirt along with bits of dried mud. Bingo my love, he thought. Jim picked up the trail easily and broke into a jog. Forty Five minutes later he spotted the Forest Ranger's Tower.

Jim kept to the trees, slowly circling the tower watching and listening for life signs. The cabin on top of the tower was too far away to pick up a scent or heartbeat but he did hear the creaking of floorboards made by footsteps. Jim approached the ladder and picked up his guide’s scent on the rungs. The hatch into the tower was too small for both Jim and his large backpack so he took it off. He upbraided his paracord bracelet, unloaded his rifle and tied it to the backpack leaving a long enough end to reach the hatch so that he could pull them up after him. He didn’t want to freak out his Guide by suddenly appearing on the observation deck so he called out to him.

“Guide, I’m Sentinel Detective James Ellison. I’m coming up.”

Blair froze, in spite of his best efforts the Sentinel had found him. He backed up against the wall as far away from the cabin door as possible and slid to the floor. There was nothing he could do except perhaps try to talk the Sentinel out of the bond; but even that could trigger a bonding thrall and a forced bond. Blair took several deep breaths to calm himself and waited for the Sentinel to appear.

Jim climbed the ladder and pulled up his backpack and rifle. When he got inside he left them next to the cabin door. His Guide’s scent filled the small cabin; Jim took a deep breath and smiled. This is what he had been looking for. The scent of a compatible Guide was the scent of life. Jim looked around the cabin, there didn’t seem to be anything dangerous around so he walked toward his Guide. When he got within three feet he bent down balancing on his toes “Hi,” he said holding out his hand, “I’m Jim.”

Blair sat staring at the big guy. He didn’t offer his hand; he didn’t give his name. He had decided he wasn’t going to give an inch, passive resistance was the best way to go.

“You know you’re good.” Jim said pulling back his hand and crossing his arms over his knees., “That was quite a test of my tracking skills.”

“Not good enough,” Blair said.

“Look, I know you don’t want to bond to a Sentinel, I didn’t want to hunt a Wildling…”

“Than leave!”

“Sorry Chief, I can’t do that, I’ve already quickened.”

Blair looked up at the ceiling and bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering, but tears began to roll down his face. He knew what the quickening ment; the Sentinel had to bond or die. If he didn’t say the words, invite the Sentinel to Bond, survival instinct would take over and the Sentinel would go into a bonding thrall and force the bond. Blair began to take off his shirt.

“Ahh...Chief...I don’t think you should be doing that right now.”

“You have to bond,” Blair said looking at the buttons on his shirt and resigned to his fate. “May as well get it over with while you have some control left.”

“I don't want hopeless resignation from you. Tell me why you’re crying.”

When Blair looked up his eyes were burning with anger. “Because my whole life just went to SHIT.”

Jim sat on the floor and crossed his legs in front of himself. “I know Wildlings don’t like the city, but I’d be willing to come up here on weekends, maybe stay at your parents home. I like the outdoors myself. We could take camping trips…”

“You don’t know me,” Blair snapped.

“Than tell me.”

“I hold a Doctorate in Anthropology and a Masters in Archaeology. I wanted to work in my field.”

“What specifically is your...what’s the word...Discipline? ...Branch?... Line of study?” 

“Sentinel and Guide relations.”

“Renier University is the center for Sentinel and Guide Studies in the U.S., There’s a Professor that owes me a favor. I can get him to put in a good word for you.”

“Stop it,” Blair said, “We both know there will always be an excuse why now isn’t the right time. Our bond is too new, or your work is…”

Jim got up on his knees and held Blair’s face between his hands. Blair gasped and closed his eyes.

“Look at me Guide.”

The Sentinel’s energy raced through Blair’s body triggering his need to bond with his compatible mate. There was no point in trying to resist, His body was already responding to the Sentinels touch. He had quickened. Blair opened his eyes and looked at Jim.

“I will not lie to you! If I don’t want to answer a question I will say so. When I tell you something, when I make a promise to you it will be the truth. Do you understand me Guide?”

“Yes, Sentinel.”

Jim let go of Blair’s face and Blair slumped forward. Jim caught him in his arms.”What’s wrong Chief?”

Blair clung to his Sentinel. “I… You’ve triggered my need to bond.” Blair’s breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding. Blair said the words. The words that minutes ago he hoped would never cross his lips. Now they had become the words he wanted to say, the words he needed to say, they became the words of life. “Sentinel, claim your Guide.”

Jim gently laid his guide on the floor and went to his backpack; he pulled out his sleeping bag and and spread it out on the floor. He tipped his backpack on its side and set it at the edge of the sleeping bag.

Blair was surprised, he expected the Sentinel to go into a bonding thrall and frantically want to bond.

Jim picked up Blair and placed him in the middle of the sleeping bag than he took the pillow and blanket off the cot. He dropped the blanket near Blair’s feet and placed the pillow under his head, then he turned the cot on it’s side.

Blair looked into the Sentinel’s eyes as he slid the pillow under his head. His eyes were nearly black. The Sentinel was in a bonding thrall and building a nest. Blair had come across evidence that Sentinels built nests, but he never suspected it was part of the bonding thrall.

Jim began looking around the cabin for anything that could be moved to build the sides of the nest. He began moving the stores of food to build walls.

Blair moaned, the quickening had advanced into a bonding crave. His body was beginning to ache, He hadn't expected that, that he would actually ache for the Sentinel’s touch. At the sound of Blair’s moan Jim stopped building the nest and laid down beside his Guide. Jim began kissing and licking Blair’s face as he removed his clothes. “I’m here Guide, I’m here” he whispered over and over again as he kissed and patterned Blair’s body. The Guide was hurting. The Guide must be claimed. The Guide must be protected.

Blair struggled to hold on to himself and not get lost in the touch and sound of his Sentinel. His mind and body were being bombarded with pleasure. Part of him wanted to sink into it, swim in it, become baptized into his bond with his life mate, his Sentinel. At the same time another part of him refused to let go, refused to lose himself in the bond.

Jim’s mouth found Blair’s cock and closed over it. His tongue swirled and licked its way around the shaft. Jim began to purr.

Blair made a half word half sound of “Aaah ga”, he couldn’t hold back any longer. His back arched and he pumped his seed into Jim’s mouth. The struggle against the bond was forgotten.

Jim drank his gift and licked the shaft clean before moving to Blair’s warm and wet vagina. He licked at the dripping fluid and pressed his tongue against the opening. It was tight, virginal tight.

Blair made a squeaky cry and whispered “Please.”

Jim moved up to kiss Blair’s face and Blair wrapped his arms around his sentinel. He didn’t want to let go. He never wanted to let go, never wanted to be alone again.

A second whisper of “Please,” escaped from Blair’s mouth.

Jim began slowly rocking on top of his Guide, slowly pushing into the vaginal opening, each thrust going a little deeper.

Blair wrapped his legs around Jim and moaned, “More, oh please more.”

Jim began to push a little harder. Blair’s passage was tight and each stroke was ecstasy for the Sentinel.

Blair arched his back and met each thrust. “Oh yes, yes, more, more.” His cries became urgent.

Jim was balls deep into Blair. The smell, the sound, the taste, the feel, and the sight of his Guide pushed him to his climax and he roared, “MINE!”

“YOURS!” Blair screamed in answer.

Jim rolled off of Blair onto his side and pulled Blair to him. They both lay quietly in each other’s arms. Minutes passed, maybe an hour, they didn’t know or care about the passage of time there was only the sound of rustling leaves, birds in the trees and each other’s breathing.

Jim was the first to break their silence. “Guide…”

“It happened,” Blair said before Jim could say anything more, “the bond, we’re mated.”

“I know,” Jim said, “but I want you to know, I’m going to keep my promise.”

“It’s not important anymore.”

Jim ran his fingers through Blair’s hair. “Yes it is, You’re Dr. Blair Sandburg and Guide to Sentinel Jim Ellison. Someday to be Professor of Sentinel and Guide Studies at Rainier University. I’ve been going to meets for over a year, twelve in the last six months. I drove to Sacramento California, Portland, Salem and Eugene Oregon, Tacoma and Seattle Washington.

Do you know what all those potential Guides had in common? They smelled like paste. You have the scent of ambrosia and I don’t want you to lose a single ingredient of your personal ambrosia.”

Blair began to cry and Jim Kissed away the tears. “Why are you cryin? I thought that would make you happy.”

“It does make me very happy.” Blair said as he buried his face in Jim’s shoulder, “It’s just that I ran from you and you’re perfect.”

“Do you think I can get those last two words in writing? Jim asked. “You haven’t lived with me yet and I have a reputation of being a tight assed bastard.”

Blair looked at Jim, laughing and sniffling at the same time. “I take it back, you’re an ass.”

Jim Smiled. “Wildling, you make my heart sing,” and then he proceeded to make love to Blair again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim paced across the porch. Blair had asked him to wait outside while he spoke to Nao. It wasn’t going well. The discussion quickly turned into an argument. Jim growled. It took every bit of discipline in him to keep from barging into the house and giving Nao a piece of his mind. 

“I’m going to try for a position at Rainier University,” Blair told her showing a great deal more patience than Jim thought was possible. “Jim knows a professor there and he’s going to ask him to put in a good word for me.”

“Sure he will,” Nao said. Jim didn’t have to be an empath to hear the sarcasm in his voice. “You’re naive if you believe that. I thought I raised you to have a little common sense. He forces you into a bond and…”

“He didn’t force me!” Blair interrupted.

“Do you expect me to believe that?” Nao asked. “He took his rifle with him.”

Jim couldn’t stand it any longer. He burst into the house and went to Blair putting his hand on his Guide’s shoulder. “Come on, we’re getting out of here, Chief.”

“Jim, Please…”

“He thinks I raped you by gun point,” Jim said. “There’s no reasoning with that. He called you a liar.”

Blair gave Nao a pleading look. 

Nao turned his back. “Go, that’s what he wants.”

“No, it’s not what I want,” Jim snapped back, “When you come to your senses and apologize to your son for calling him a liar, when you accept our bond we’ll welcome you into our life. Until then I’m not going to let you drag him through emotional hell. You’re an empath you should know better.”

Jim turned to Blair, “Come on Chief. We’ll buy you new cloths. I don’t want to stay here a moment longer.”

“Just let me get my computer,” Blair said. “All my anthropology work is on it.”

***

Blair carried two large bags full of new clothing into the apartment, Jim followed with three more. Blair had protested saying it was too much, they could buy something from Goodwill. Jim was not happy with that idea. He didn’t want Blair wearing anything with someone else's residual scent on it. 

Blair promised to pay him back as soon as he got a job. Jim told him it wasn’t necessary, they were bond mates They could work out finances so that they each had some of their own money, but for the most part there wouldn’t be yours or mine, there would be ours.

“I didn’t expect this,” Blair told him when they got into the truck. “I thought the Sentinel would be the boss and there wouldn’t be any room to negotiate.”

“Did I just miss something here Chief? I thought I won that argument about the cloths.”

“I was talking about working out our finances.” Blair said. “I didn’t think I would have any of my own money. Not if I was bond mate to a Sentinel.”

“I want a Guide that’s a partner,” Jim said, “being a slave master doesn’t appeal to me, except maybe as an occasional sex game.”

“Only if you’re the slave,” Blair said with a laugh.

***

Jim put down the bags and picked up Blair.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Blair asked.

“Just showing you around the place, Chief.”

“You don’t have to carry me.”

“Yes I do. This is the living room and here we have the kitchen. This room under the stairs I’ve been using for storage, but I’m going to clean it out and turn it into an office for you. I’ve been saving the best for last.” Jim took the loft stairs two at a time. “This is our bedroom.”  
Jim laid Blair on the bed and laid down beside him. He pulled Blair into a hug and began kissing him. He ran his hands through his hair. “I love this hair. The feel of it, the smell of it.”

“Do you know how wonderful it feels when you touch me and kiss me?”

“Shell we christen the bed?” Jim asked.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Blair told Jim before pulling him into a kiss.

@@@@@@

Two Years Later - The Loft Apartment

***

Jim knelt beside Blair holding a cool wet cloth to his forehead. Blair reached out to flush the toilet and then leaned back melting into Jim’s arms. 

Jim stroked Blair’s hair. “We should call the doctor, maybe he can give you something.”

Blair moaned which only made Jim hold him tighter. “I’m not taking anything! What if the baby’s a sentinel, you know how sensitive you are to medication.” he said. “I just had my checkup last week. Everything is normal. I have morning sickness, that’s all. It’s worst in the first trimester.”

“First of all,” Jim began. “My sensitivity to medication didn’t happen until my Sentinel abilities triggered. So you don’t have to suffer because our baby might be a Sentinel.” Jim nuzzled Blair’s neck. “Don’t you know how concerned I am for you.”

“I know,” Blair said. “I thought I could get to the crackers before the nausea hit. I need to get something to eat before it comes back.”

Jim helped Blair up and they walked to the kitchen. “What did you mean you thought you could get to the crackers?” Jim asked as he sat Blair at the table.

“Morning sickness is worse on an empty stomach.” Blair told him. “Soda crackers help.”

“So keep them by the bed.” Jim said.

“I would have to eat them in bed. You have a rule, no eating in bed.”

Jim handed Blair a box of crackers and turned to make tea for his Guide. “Chief,” he said after filling the kettle and putting it on to boil. ”If you need to eat crackers in bed so you don’t get morning sickness than eat crackers in bed.”

“It will get crumbs in the bed and then you won’t be able to sleep,” Blair said. ‘If you can’t sleep I can’t sleep.”

“We’ll get a hand vac, just for the bed. I’ll vacuum it myself everyday.” Jim said. “If that doesn’t work I’ll take the sheets off and shake them out.”

“Thats a lot of trouble to go to.”

“There’s nothing else to discuss,” Jim said. “The crackers go by the bed and you will eat them first thing in the morning.”

@@@@@@

Second Trimester - Doctors Office

***

Jim paced in the hall outside the exam room. He wanted to go in but the doctor and Blair were adamant that he should wait in the waiting room until the exam was over and than the nurse would call. Jim was equally adamant that he had to be with his pregnant Bond Mate. It was Blair that suggested the compromise of Jim waiting outside the door. He knew Jim could listen to the exam and would be close by when it was over.

Blair was perfectly willing to go to his appointment alone, at least until he was nearer his due date, after all he was still a grown adult. But no matter how many times he reminded Jim that pregnancy was not a disability Jim wouldn’t have it. He had become a micro manager of Blair’s life. He made Blair call from Rainier University every hour. If Blair was busy or forgot Jim would call, dialing over and over until Blair picked up, once going so far as to send the campus police to locate him.

He monitored and kept track of everything Blair ate and drank as well as his urine and solid waste output. Aside from brushing Blair’s hair every night he rubbed lotion into his skin, gently patterning Blair’s growing belly and masarging his aching feet. Every night Jim laid his head, ear barely touching his mate’s belly, his hearing dial turned up, listening for the baby’s heartbeat.

Sex became an issue. Jim was concerned about hurting the baby. He was willing to perform filacio, but he avoided vaginal intercourse. Blair was not happy about that at all. To Jim’s embarrassment Blair told the doctor of Jim’s reluctance and Jim had to listen while the doctor explained that intercourse was not going to hurt the baby. Sex was fine as long as Blair was comfortable with it.

The exam room door opened and the doctor invited Jim in.

“Everything looks good. Blair's health is excellent. You’ve reached 20 weeks gestation, it's time for an ultrasound.”

“If everything is okay why do you need to do a special test?” Jim asked.

“It's not special,” Blar said. “It's standard at 20 weeks.”

“What's the risk to Blair or the baby?” Jim asked.

“There's no risk to either of them,” the doctor said, “but Sentinels find the ultrasound vibrations extremely uncomfortable. We do suggest that you wait in the car or have Blair go to the test by himself.”

“I'll wear earplugs,” Jim said.

“I'm afraid you'll need more than earplugs,” the doctor said. Ear defenders, like the ones worn on aircraft carriers would be best if you are determined to be there, but I have to be honest and tell you you’ll still feel discomfort.”

“Jim, I'll be okay,” Blair said. “You don't have to put yourself through this.”

“We're stopping at Army Navy Surplus on the way home. If I can get ear defenders I'm going to be with you for the test, Chief.” 

When the Sentinel and Guide left the doctor’s office and returned to the truck Blair tried once again to convince Jim he didn’t have to attend the ultrasound.

“Come on Jim,” Blair said. “If you’re uncomfortable I’m going to be uncomfortable. I can do this by myself. All I have to do is lay on the exam table and the tec will run a sound wand over my belly. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is a big deal,” Jim said. “It’s the first time we’ll have a picture of our baby. I’m not going to abandon you and our child just to avoid a little discomfort.”

“Abandon? Where the hell did that come from Jim?” Blair asked. “You’re there for me more than I could have dreamed of. Gee’s Jim, abandon? Realy? I wouldn’t consider it abandonment. It wouldn’t hurt for you to give me a little space and treat me like an adult once and awhile.”

“I’m a Sentinel,” Jim said. “I can’t just ignore the fact that my Guide is pregnant. I need to make sure you’re healthy and safe.”

“I know that,” Blair said. “Personally, accompanying be to the toilet is a bit much, but I put up with it because I know you need to do it. Massaging my belly and feet every night and listening for the baby’s heartbeat…” Jim could hear Blair’s voice begin to break. “It make me feel so loved. So let me do something to love you back and spare you this discomfort. Please, just wait in the truck, that’s all I ask.”

“Chief, you’re going into a strange building full of people I don’t know.” Jim said. “I just can’t let you go into an unknown. As for doing something to love me back, everything you do loves me back. Including this argument.”

Blair wasn’t willing to give up. “How about if we get someone you trust to go with me? Maybe Joan Banks?”

“You’re my responsibility, Chief, I’m not passing it off to someone else. I’m getting the ear defenders. I’ll tough it out.”

@@@@@@

The Ultrasound Appointment

***

Jim and Blair walked into the medical office building. Jim carried his ear defenders in his left hand and held Blair’s hand with his right hand. They walked down the hall toward suite 109 when Jim suddenly stopped. Every nerve in his body seemed to be vibrating. He dropped his ear defenders and pulled Blair to him. His pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as he tried to see or scent the danger. He turned slowly in the hall when suddenly it stopped. Jim shook his head to clear it. “What the hell was that?” he asked.

Blair rolled his eyes, “Really, Jim. You’re actually asking what that was. It had to have been the ultrasound. Why don’t you go wait in the truck.”

Jim picked up his ear defenders. “How could it have been the ultrasound? I didn’t hear a thing. Whatever it was made my skin crawl.”

“The doctor did tell you that even with the ear defenders you would still have discomfort. Besides sound waves can be used as a weapon. So it makes sense you may perceive it as dangerous with more than your ears.”

The sensation suddenly started again. Jim was determined to get through it. “Come on, Chief, let’s get this over with.”

They walked into the office. The receptionist was a large mundane woman with a no nonsense attitude that Blair could feel pouring off of her. She looked Jim up and down as they approached her window making a point of noticing the ear defenders he held in his hand. Blair gave his name and appointment time. 

The receptionist name tag said Amy, a name that Blair felt was totally out of place. Amy’s should be sweet and bubbly, not the pitbull, overly serious demeanor that Blair could feel coming off of her. She ignored Blair and fixed her diamond hard gaze on Jim.

“Sentinel, did the O.B.G.Y.N. tell you not to come?” Amy asked.

“She mentioned it.” Jim Growled.

Amy reached into a box on the counter and pulled out a blue bag with a stiff white collar holding it open. She held it up to Jim.

The skin crawling sensation suddenly stopped which made Jim marginally less grouchy. “What’s that?” he asked in an almost civil tone.

“It’s a barf bag.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Either you take the bag and keep it with you, or I will cancel your Guide’s appointment.”

Jim looked at Amy with a stare Blair thought only a Sentinel could give, the kind that makes every mundane he’d ever met want to run for the hills. To Blair’s surprise Amy didn’t even flinch. She just stared back holding up the bag.

“Jim, please,” Blair pleaded, “just humor them, take the bag.”

Jim took the bag, “I’m doing this for you, Chief.”

Amy turned to Blair and smiled. She had a pretty smile that almost made her look like an Amy, almost. “There is a waiting room down the hall that is shielded.” She said. “It will lessen the effects of the ultrasound on your Sentinel while you wait. It’s important for you to realize that the reaction your Sentinel is having is normal. It’s temporary. While you’re undergoing the test there’s a 50% chance he’ll be nauseous. Don’t hold his hand during the ultrasound. If you do there is a better than 90% chance he’ll preceive his discomfort as your discomfort, go into a Blessed Protector Thrall and take you away. 

Amy turned to Jim. Sometimes it helps Sentinels if they pur during the test. If you can find the right frequency it can block out some of the vibrations that give you the nausea.

“Like I can change purring frequencies,”Jim grumbled as they walked to the shielded waiting room. “What the hell does that even mean, purring frequency?”

“Purring is a vibration. It makes sense one vibration can cancel out another.”

“Purring is purring, Chief, Sentinels just do it automatically when their Guides are stressed or to give them sexual pleasure. I don’t change frequencies.”

“Just because you’ve never tried doesn’t mean you can’t do it. Why don’t we try it while we wait?” 

Jim scowled and tried to purr. “It’s not working.”

“That’s because you’re scowling, You can’t purr while you scowl. You said Sentinel’s purr for their Guides. So look at me and purr for me.”

Blair laid his head on Jim’s shoulder and Jim began to purr. Blair made a very satisfying sound. 

“Now try to speed it up,” Blair said. “See if you can make it sound like an electric fan.”

Jim concentrated on the feel the vibrations in his body and made a conscious effort to speed them up. The sound of the purring changed. 

“Wow!” Blair said. “You did it.” 

A nurse dressed in scrubs came to the door. “Blair, we’re ready for you now.”

***

The first ten minutes of the ultrasound were pure hell for Jim. He tried to change the way he was purring but nothing seemed to work. He couldn’t hear what the technician was saying but at one point she pointed to the screen and Blair smiled. Jim looked at the screen, he could see the outline of his child, see the tiny heart beat and he began to purr for his baby. Immediate nausea left him. He still had the creepy crawlies all over his skin but his baby was healthy, it’s heart was beating and his Guide and Bond Mate was happy. That night and every night for the rest of the pregnancy, when he put his ear to Blair’s belly he would purr.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Trimester  
***

Jim helped Blair out of the truck and he waddled to their new back door. Jim took out his key and opened the door than he picked up Blair and carried him into their new home. 

“Hey, I can still walk.” Blair said.

“Just carrying you over the threshold, Chief.” Jim stood in the kitchen looking around. What do you think, Chief?”

“A gourmet kitchen, Jim,” Blair said walking over to look at the six burner gas stove. This isn’t the layout you showed me.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I know how much you love cooking and I know how much I love eating your cooking. I got a great deal on the appliances.”  


“It’s beautiful, Jim. Thank you.”

“Everything else is exactly as you wanted it. Except for the master bathroom shower.”

“Well that’s not a surprise,” Blair said. “I did agree you could splurge on that.”

Jim walked up in back of Blair and wrapped his arms around him. “I can hardly wait for us to try it out, full body spray for two, two hand held showerheads, large rain shower head, light therapy, and waterproof sound system.”

“Ummm, Sounds wonderful.” 

“I’m so glad we found this place. The loft was just too small for three of us.”

“I can’t believe we’re moving in tomorrow.” Blair sighed and melted into Jim’s arms.

“We’re going to the Banks’ house for supper, Chief. Let’s take a quick look at the rest of the house and then we can get going.”

***

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled as Blair and Jim walked in the Bank's’ front door. Blair knew that the bullpen would give him a baby shower, but he expected Jim would make some excuse of going to lunch. He thought that they would have a cake and everyone would chip in for a present. It was a complete surprise to have a big party in a house with decorations and a meal. Blair was overcome with emotion but managed to hold it together until he opened a gift from Captain Banks, a Onesie with a little police badge embroidered on it. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” the captain said. “I picked it out myself, You can exchange it if you want something else.”

“It’s beautiful,” Blair said. “You guys… I love you.”

It was Joan Banks that answered. “These big tough detectives will never say it out loud but they all love you too.” 

@@@@@@

The New House - 2 weeks later

***  
Jim sat on the sofa rubbing lotion into Blair’s belly. “Chief, I’ve been thinking. Maybe you should contact Nao and tell him your pregnant. I think we should give him a chance to be part of our baby’s life.”

“I don’t think it will matter,” Blair said. “If he wanted to be part of our life he would have contacted me by now.”

“But this is his grandchild and he’s an empath. It just seems like he’ll be able to put his feelings about our bond aside when he sees how happy we are.”

“My pregnancy is just going to make it worse. Please Jim, just let it go.”

“I think I’m missing something here, Chief. Why would he not want to be part of his grandchild’s life?”

Blair pushed Jim’s hand off his belly and sat up. “Please Jim, I really don’t want to talk about this.”

Jim put his arm around Blair. “I know this is causing you pain. I’ve forgiven him for what he said about me forcing you to bond. I want our baby to know his family.

Blair looked into Jim’s eyes. “I don’t want Nao poisoning our baby’s mind against you.”

“I don’t understand Chief, why would he do that?”

Blair sighed. “Nao’s father was a Sentinel detective in Lakeview. I never met my grandparents, but I know he wasn’t like you. Nao said my Guide grandparent was completely subservient to my Sentinel grandparent. The Sentinel didn’t like getting stuck with a Guide child. That’s the word he used, stuck. He told Nao he was a leach. You have to remember Nao's an empath and he could feel his father's feelings toward him. Every day he felt it. The day Nao graduated from high school the Sentinel kicked him out of the house and told him to go to the Guide Guild. Nao didn’t want a life bonded to a Sentinel so he lived on the street for awhile. A social worker noticed him and told him about Green Wood. She called the Sheriff about Nao. The Sheriff got my father to drive to Lake View and bring Nao there. They bonded and Nao has lived in Green Wood ever since. All I heard growing up was how lucky I was to live in a town without Sentinels. She taught me that a bond with a Sentinel would destroy my personality. The day you tracked me...that was a plan. I didn’t just think of laying all those false trails as I ran. I had practiced how to get a Sentinel off my trail. We had enough food stored in the ranger tower to last a month. You weren’t the first Sentinel I ran from.”

“Chief, you do know I’ll love our child?” Jim asked. “Sentinel or Guide I’ll love our child.”

“I know you will,” Blair said, “But I don’t know if Nao can love a Sentinel child and I’m pretty sure he would warn a Guide child about how terrible Sentinels are. Even if he considers you the exception we have friends, good friends, Rafe, Simon, and the others. They’re good people. I don’t want to take that chance of bringing that kind of poison into our baby’s life. Maybe when he’s older he can meet Nao, but not now.”

“I’m sorry that happened to Nao.” Jim said as he laid Blair back down and began to massage his feet. “He should have been cherished. I have to believe you know what’s best as far as Nao is concerned. I won’t bring it up again.”

Blair relaxed and closed his eyes. 

I want to let you know that I have a brother Steven. He’s living in Europe, I’ve contacted him, but I haven’t heard back. We weren’t close. The last time I saw him, he and my father had a pretty bad argument. My brother participated in public protested over the way some Sentinels treated their Guides. My father said it was none of my brothers business. I took my father’s side not because I thought the way some guides were treated was okay, I just thought the laws should be changed through legislation and educating Sentinels that there is a better way. I thought that public protests went too far. Steven left the country. He said he didn’t want to be a part of what he considered Guide abuse. I was hoping we could put it behind us. I know he’d be happy about the bond we have. I know he’ll never move back to the States, but I was hoping he would come for a visit when I told him about the baby.”

“All Sentinels tend to be very private about their bond so I can understand your father’s reaction and your support. Maybe if I wrote to Steven and asked him to come meet his nephew he would come.”

“That might help, but I think we should wait until after the baby is born.”

@@@@@@

8 Weeks Later

***

“Jim, wake up,” Blair said giving his Sentinel a shake of the shoulder, “It’s time to go.”

Jim was in the middle of a very pleasant dream about Blair. He put his arm around his guide and pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled Blair’s neck and began to purr.

“JIM!”

Jim was blasted out of his dream he sat up nostrils flared hearing at full dial-up searching for the danger. His arm laid protectively across Blair.

“What is it?” Jim asked, “What’s that smell?.”

“My water broke.” Blair said. “It’s time for us to go to the hospital.”

“Gee Chief,” Jim said as he walked to the closet to get dressed, “did you have to scare me awake?”

“I tried waking you gently. You wanted to have sex.”

Jim got Blair’s jeans and started to help him get dressed. He suddenly pulled the jeans away. “Chief, you’re all wet.”

“Yes, I’m wet,” Blair said. “My water broke. Every time I have a contraction I leak a little more.”

“Contractions,” Jim said. Laying his hand on Blair’s belly, “You’re having contractions?”

Blair moaned in frustration.

“Are you in pain?” Jim asked, “I couldn’t feel that contraction.”

“Jim, please help me get dressed and let’s go...to...the hospital!”

“I’ll call an ambulance,” Jim said and reached for his cell phone.

“No ambulance. I’ll be fine in the truck.”

“Your water’s broke and you’re having contractions, the baby could come fast,” Jim said. “Not to mention you’re leaking. If that fluid gets on the upholstery I’ll never get the smell out.”

“Were only fifteen minutes from the hospital. We’ll put a trash bag over the seat and I'll sit on a bath towel. Please Jim. I don’t want to be strapped down on a gurney. You know how hard it is for me to breath when I’m on my back.”

Jim thought about it. It was true. They had stopped having intercourse in the last five weeks because the baby was big enough to impede Blair’s breathing when Blair laid on his back.”

“Okay, Chief,” Jim said, Blair’s comfort was far more important than the truck’s upholstery. Jim quickly, quietly, and efficiently helped Blair dress. 

@@@@@@

4 Hours Later

*** 

Blair started panting. 

Jim, who was getting increasingly stressed seeing Blair go through the pain of labor, stood up and called the nurse. 

The nurse put on gloves and checked Blair. “It’s time,” The nurse said to both Blair and Jim.

The contraction stopped and Blair stopped panting. “I suddenly got the urge to push,” Blair told her. 

“You’re fully dilated, Blair. We’ll call the doctor and have the Sentinel put on his Dad coveralls so he’ll be able to cut the cord. It won’t be long now. You have the right instincts, you should pant through any contractions until the doctor gets here.”

Jim squeezed Blair’s hand. “You’re doing great.”

Blair smiled but didn’t have time to answer as another contraction started and he began to pant.

Jim changed into his bright yellow ‘Dad’s coveralls’ without grumbling about the color. The doctor came in and one of the nurses showed Jim how to brace Blair’s back as he pushed. After two good pushes the baby’s head appeared one more push and the rest of the baby was born.

“You have a beautiful Guide child,” the doctor said.

Jim let Blair lean back and rest as the nurses suctioned out the baby’s nose and mouth. The doctor rubbed the baby’s feet and he began to cry. The doctor clipped off the umbilical cord and handed the scissors to Jim. Jim cut the cord and the nurses took the baby to clean him off and check him over before bringing him to Blair and placing him on Blair’s chest. Blair wrapped his arms around his child.

“His algae score was nine at one and five minutes,” The nurses told the new parents, “One point off for color.”

“What does that mean?” Jim said as he ran his fingers over any part of the baby’s body that wasn’t covered by Blair’s arms.

“It means he’s healthy,”Blair said. “Here, put your finger in his hand.”

“He grabbed by finger,” Jim said amazed. “Hey Little Chief you’ve got quite a grip there.”  
Jim used his other hand to run his fingers through Blair’s hair. “I love you Chief.”

“I love you too big guy.”

@@@@@@

Epilog - Two weeks later

***

Jim wasn’t expecting anyone when the doorbell rang so he took out his cell phone and checked his security feed. His brother Steven was at the door holding a large blue teddy bear with a big red bow. A stranger that Jim assumed was his Guide stood beside him with a brightly wrapped present for the baby. Jim hurried to the door.

“Steven,” Jim said opening his arms and pulling his brother into an enthusiastic hug. “Come in, come in. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Steven said, leaving out that he didn’t want Jim to tell their father he was coming. “This is my Guide Cam.”

Cam offered his hand to Jim. Jim looked at Steven.

“It’s okay Jim,” Steven said. “You can shake Cam’s hand I won’t freak out.”

Jim shook the Guide’s hand. “Come sit down. Blair’s feeding the baby. Can I get you some coffee or tea?”

“Coffee will be great for both of us,” Steven said. He sat the large teddy bear in a chair and the two sat together in a love seat. Cam put the present on the end table table as Jim went to make Coffee for his guests.

A few minutes later Jim brought back Coffee with cookies. “Sorry about the store bought cookies.” Jim said. “Blair usually bakes healthy cookies, oatmeal, raisins, walnuts, and brown sugar. He’s pretty worn out taking care of the baby so I bought the cookies and told him no bakeing until he sleeps through the night for a week.”

Steven laughed. “You ended up with a health food nut Guide. How did you manage that Mr. Junk Food?”

“Blair was a Wildling,” Jim told him. “I went to eighteen Guide meets in one year, my captain took me off street duty and ordered me to get a ‘Sanction to Bond with a Wildling’. I’m a lucky man to have found Blair.”

“I know you wouldn’t force a bond, Jim.” Steven said, “How did you talk him into it?”

Jim was saved from answering that question when Blair came into the room. Jim jumped up and ushered Blair into the room. “This is my brother, Steven and his Guide, Cam.”

“Hi,” Blair said. “I’m glad you were able to come.”

“Me too,” Steven said.

“Jaymi’s asleep,” Blair said. “I just got him down. If you’re quiet you can go see him.”

“We’d love to see him,” Steven said. “Jim hasn’t told us is he a Sentinel or a Guide.” 

“He’s a Guide,” Blair told them.

The four of them went into the nursery to see Jaymi. 

They stood for a few minutes watching the baby sleep. Jim put his arm around Blair and said a silent prayer of thanks for being such a lucky Sentinel.

***  
END


End file.
